


Making some sense Where there's no sense at all

by barstard



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, Ok so my last 1917 fic was hella sad so i wanted something wholesome, i just want them to be happy but its literally a war movie jshdjshd, sorry for any inaccuracies but im watching the movie again soon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barstard/pseuds/barstard
Summary: Blake never gave his life in this one.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Making some sense Where there's no sense at all

'Wey-hey! Almost got me in the gut there!’ 

Schofield whipped around to the wreckage of the plane. Blake’s hands were in the air and he was doing a sort of hoppy dance backward, away from the charred pilot who was screaming bloody murder. ‘Be bloody careful, you dolt!’ Schofield grumbled.

‘Almost got knifed in the tummy and you’re yelling at me!’ Blake tilted his head back and huffed. Seemingly unfazed, Blake retrieved his rifle from his shoulder and shot the German point-blank. ‘Well, close one. Imagine if that had of gotten me, Scho!’

‘He could’ve killed you, Tom.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Don’t break out the first names, you know that freaks me out.’

Schofield suppressed a grin and shoved the boy. Blake’s neck reddened and it slowly seeped into his cheeks. He was a liar, and Schofield knew it. The pair rarely used first names, but it always meant something. It always felt special, producing some sort of electricity neither could ignore. There a form of intimacy in the lack of titles and formalities. And God knew they had been desperate for intimacy of any form. 

‘You like it, Tom.’ He shifted his pack and made way past the barn. Blake hummed and jogged to catch up.

‘You’d probably be right there, Will.’ 

‘Oh, don’t you start.’

‘What? C’mon.’

‘I’m joking. I like it when you use my name. I mean…’ he rolled words over with his tongue, unsure how to say what he wanted to say without coming across out of sorts. ‘It’s just nice. You know.’

‘Yeah. Hey, can I call you William? You could call me Thomas!’

‘Don’t push it… Thomas.’

Blake beamed and then coughed indiscreetly, focusing his gaze on his boots. 

The pair continued the trek in silence for an hour or so before taking a short rest break. It wasn’t great for timing, but they had a tough course ahead and exhaustion could cost them their lives. Sometimes Blake would try to push on, denying his need for rest due to his enthusiasm to get to his brother in time. But Schofield intercepted every time. He had been in the trenches longer and was a few years older. He knew what happened when a man denied himself basic care. They went off their rocker or fell into a crater. Generally speaking. Schofield just wanted the younger man to last, to see his brother, to go home, to come out of this mess a whole being. He felt it was too little, too late for himself. He wouldn’t let Blake lose himself in that way. And small breaks were a part of that. 

They sat in a field of overgrown grass. The two shucked their packs off and leaned against them once they unpacked some rations and such. Unwrapping his final segment of lemon bread, Schofield’s mouth tingled and drenched in saliva. He looked up from his lap to a view of Blake, lamely nibbling on some thoroughly dehydrated raisins. He didn’t think it possible to dry out raisins any further but it seemed he was wrong.

He swallowed his own spit and held his lemon bread-laden palm out. ‘Here. Have this.’

Blake gawked. ‘No way, mate. That’s yours.’

‘S’fine. I’ve got more in my pack. You have this.’ He took Blake’s hand gingerly, flipped it over and placed the skerrick of bread in his dirt-streaked palm. ‘Don’t eat it all at once now, Tommy.’

‘Thanks, Will. I felt like I was gonna’ collapse, I won’t kid’ja.’

‘I know. Now, eat up. Can’t go saving a thousand men on an empty stomach now, can you?’

‘What about you? You’re saving ‘em too.’

‘Don’t worry about me.’ He watched as the younger man ate contentedly and it satisfied him more than any bread could. 

‘What’re you lookin’ at?’

Schofield startled, breaking his trance-like state. In a moment of utter brain-deadness, he said, ‘Would it be… queer of me, to say you?’

He paused, hand stuck midway between the bread and his mouth. He dropped the piece back into his palm. ‘Well. Not if you don’t want it to be. Did you… mean it like that?’

Schofield raked a palm over his heating face. ‘I think I did. And I know,’ words began to tumble from his mouth like water from an uncorked bottle. He’d lost the cork. ‘I know that’s wrong and this is not an appropriate time and it’s selfish of me and sinful and whatnot but I don’t think I can actually keep it in any longer, Tom and I just don’t know…’ panting, he leaned forward on his knees in a fetal position and pushed his head into the damp Earth. Regret unfurled itself in his chest, threatening to crack his ribs and splinter his heart. He welcomed this painful demise. He deserved it. What a cock-up. What a-

A pair of warm arms enclosed his shaking body. The hair on his neck stood up and he felt blood rush into inconvenient places. A rich, soothing voice that could fix anything and ruin everything filled his ear canal, seeping into his brain. The hot breath from the boy’s mouth thawed out his shivering heart. ‘Will, I’m the same. We’re the same. I look at you too. All the time. I’m only ever looking at you, William.’

Schofield gently separated their conjoined bodies to get a look at the man in his arms. He choked on a sob and crashed their foreheads together. 

Blake shook his head. ‘Christ, you could’ve just done that with your lips y’know?’

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick 1917 fic. A bit happier tho :") sorry for any inaccuracies, I haven't been able to rewatch yet. The title is from No Promises by Icehouse which is an amazing song, please listen. Please let me know what u think and leave some kudos x


End file.
